That's What It's All About
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Sam and Andy struggle with raising their growing family, their victories and limitations and how much they love each other and how far they've come, and learn a valuable lesson along the way. Post season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**That's what this is all about**

 **Sam and Andy struggle with their growing family, their victories and limitations and how much they love each other and how far they've come, and learn a valuable lesson along the way. Post season 6.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Milo Samuel Swarek was 10. He tossed his hockey gear to the side as soon as he came trough the door. Sam trailing in behind him, he had just picked him up from hockey practice, seeing that he had a pretty big game the follwing day, he was having none of it though, it was just a bad day really.

"It was just a miss buddy, not a big deal, alright?" Sam said. His son turned around to give him an eyeroll, one like the ones Andy gave him almost everyday.

"Easy for you to say, I just threw my career down the toilet." He huffed, jumping on a chair on the kitchen island.

"What are you talking about?" Sam smirked. "You do know you are ten, don't you?"

"I've been practising for months, okay? And I blew it, you don't come back from that." Milo sighed. Sam could swear his son was more mature than he was at times.

"Coming back from what?" Andy came into the kitchen totting the youngest of the Swarek clan. "How was practice?"

"Don't." Sam warned. Andy arched an eyebrow. "Just don't." This was an easy routine. It had always been actually, since they had the kids, Milo was the one who always had made sense of everything for Andy, he had been the first one of their children after all.

"Oh hi." Another voice said as she came into the room. Sofia was their eldest. In truth, she had been Sam's but Andy had never made any distiction between her children, she had promised Sam and herself to love this child as her own and she did.

"Hey yourself." Sam came closer to his daugther to hug her.

"Did someone die or something?" Sofia asked as she glanced between her parents and little brother.

"Yes, my pride." groaned Milo. Sofia shared a glance with Sam and they both smirked, watching as Milo moved over to the living room, giving Andy some space for them to start dinner in.

"No, really, what happened?" Andy asked Sam as she placed Eli on his high chair.

"What happened my dear is that, that boy is too much like you..." Sam said playfully. "He...He is worried he won't make captain now, he had kind of a bad steak on the ice today."Sam explained. Milo had just recovered from an injury from a few months back and it was his first week back, it wasn't going too well.

"Well I'm not the one who's pretending to be invincible all the time, he got that from you." She retored back at him. "Plus, he's meant to be taking it easy."

"You want to be the one to tell him that?" Sam glanced over at the boy. "Be my guest..."

"I'll talk to him." Sofia offered. She and Milo were really close since there was about a year or so between them. Andy and Sam watched as the girl went on to sit with her brother.

"So...How was your day?" Andy asked Sam. His shift had just ended before he had to go pick up Milo so they had not seen each other all day. Sam kissed her lips softly.

"It was...well it sucked ..." He whispered as he hugged her. "I kind of had to deal with this kid today, not really much older than MIlo, his brother was charged with attempted murder, it was... you know, it gets to me, as if..."

"Sam.." Andy touched his chin softly. "You know you can't save everyone, I know you'd love to, but..."

"Excuse me? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Sam smirked. "You are the first one to jump in front of a bullett for everyone, so don't start that with me."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Came the voices of the missing Swarek children as they argued. "Mommy!"

"Yes baby?" Andy glanced at her little girl. The one thay had just like Sofia, Sam wrapped around her finger.

"Charlie said I have a boy's name!" AJ explained. She did really, but Andy and Sam loved their child's nickname so much, uknown to him, it had been Charlie who had called her that in the first place. "I don't, right?"

"She really does." Charlie said in a matter of facty way. Andy rolled her eyes at Charlie, he was her very intelectual 6 year old. And when he argued, he wanted to always be right. "My friend Rilley said so."

"And what do you say?" Andy reasoned. Charlie stared at her for a moment, thinking hard, to her surprise he just shrugged.

"That's what we call her, even though her name is Alice." AJ made a face at the sound of her full name.

"So, Alice, which is her real name is a girl's name, right?" He nodded. "Well there you go then, now aren't the two of you forgetting something?" Andy said, Sam had remained quiet, watching his two children exchange a really cute banter.

"Guess I just have three kids then, huh?" Sam pointed out.

"No daddy, you have..." AJ waved her hand to count. "Five, you have five!"

"Do I, now?"

"Tenchnically..." Charlie babbled out. Andy could swear he was more Dov's child than hers and Sam's.

"Technically..." Sam came to grab his two middle children as they giggled."Technically mommy and I could use a few more hands around here so we can finish dinner on time, what do you say?"

A moment later the whole Swarek clan was hands on making dinner and soon enough they sat down to eat. Andy helping baby Eliot and Sam managing to cut AJ's chicken. "So...Sof, your mom called she said she'd be picking you up from school tomorrow so you can spend the weekend with her." Andy said.

"Oh, okay." Sofia lived with them almost full time and she would see Marlo on the weekends now. It had been a recent developtment really, as Marlo's disease had prevented her from caring for Sofia properly nowadays. Andy knew it made her a little anxious seeing Marlo so sick, and yet the little girl had nothing but to help her mom out. "She did say she had something special planned, the whole family, whatever that means..."

'"Sofiia..."

"What? I know Shane is getting tired of having to take care of her, he's going to divorce her and take the kids, and she'll be all alone..." Sam took her daughther's hand in his.

The table fell silent. It was hard on Sofia, Sam knew, having Marlo being sick constantly, they had explained to her that was the reason they had taken her to live with them, and she loved it, but deep down she missed her mother and she missed being the one to take care of her, as she was the best for the job anyway, Shane was good too, and they knew how much she loved Marlo, even in the midst of everything, but the children were young and it worried Shane what could happen.

In reality, Andy worried about Marlo, and what the prospect of losing her children could do to her, even though she had agreed on Sofia's living arragment, it was proving to be really hard for her to be apart from her child as she had lived with her most of her life, dividing her time between home and Sam and Andy's. But things had changed for Marlo in the last few years since she had had her last child, something about this pregnancy was different from the others and it had taken a toll on her health.

"Honey that won't happen, Shane loves her." Sam said.

"Yeah, when she isn't sick." She answered back bitterly. Andy and Sam shared a glance.

"And as far as the being alone part." Andy added in. "She won't have to be alone because she has us." This made Sofia smile, much to her parent's releif. "Never forget we are all a family, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. "I'm just going to go and call her, may I be excused?"

"Of course sweetie, but you come right back for dessert, alright?" Sam said sweetly. The girl disappeared down the hall to her room.

"As long as we are passing on messages and unadverted crisis..." Andy said a moment later. "I got a call from Sandra today."

"Yeah, and?"

"We'll have to go in and meet with her next week, and if everything goes according to plan, they will aprove surgery for for the next couple months." Sam turned to watch his youngest child. Eli looked up and smiled at the sight of his father. "It's really happening Sam."

"It is." He smiled. He ruffled Eli's hair picking him up from the chair.

"Daddy..." He giggled. Sam totted him for a while lomger as Andy and Milo started to clean up the table, just as Sofia had come back from her call and fisnished her dinner.

"We've got this, why don't you go ahead and make sure thsese little ones are ready for their bath?" Andy said about the remaining children.

* * *

Sam was taking AJ out of the bathtub as Andy came into the room. "Hey, how did it go?"

"Eli is already in bed, and Charlie is finishing to put his pijamas on, but this one wanted to stay in the water a little longer, I just figured I'll let her, just as long as she doesn't turn into a mermaid or anything..."

"Daddy!" AJ squealed in his arms. "I am no mermaid. I'm a dolphin!"

"Oh, right, i forgot.." Sam laughed as he handed Andy the 4 year old girl. "Charlie, let's hustle buddy, time is money!'

"Sam..." Andy warned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get all the kids in bed by 9 McNally..." He said to her as if they dd this every night, which they did. "I'm not about to lose a bet."

"Oh so this is about money?" Andy smirked.

"More like about my pride, but sure, let's call it money..." He called for his son again. "Afer all, it was you who made a bet agaisnt me. which I don't inted to loose."

You are so going down, Swarek." Andy smirked as she took AJ over to the other room.

"Done!" Came Charlie'striumphant voice as he hurried to his room, Sam following close after him. MIlo was already in bed, playing on his game.

"Did we win?" Milo asked.

"Well, that's three out of tree kids in bed, so i'd say we did indeed." Just as he spoke, he saw Andy coming into the room with AJ and Sofia in tow. "What do you say guys, shoud mommy take us out for pizza tomorrow night?" Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just remember I gave birth to you, so you owe me your life." She pointed at her boys. The girls said goodnight to Sam as did the boys and Sam and Andy moved to ther room, not before checking on their youngest child. They both watched as his chest rose and fell slowly but steadily. "At least we got some good news, huh?"

"We did." Sam agreed. Taking her hand as he closed the door behind them. "It'll be okay Andy."

"Yeah, I know.." Her eyes were cloudy and watering now. She hadn't really taken a moment to process the news as their busy household prevented her from thinking about something more than her children, here, alone with Sam, she had the chance to contemplate what this all meant.

"Mom? Dad?" A voice said from the door as they heard a knock.

"Hey Sof, Are you alright?" Andy asked as the little girl came in. "Come over here.." She patted between her and Sam.

"What is it kiddo?" Sam asked.

"I just..." It was then when she broke into river of tears.

"Oh hey, hey, what's up?" Andy grabbed her chin. "Is this about Mom?"

"It is..." She admitted. Struggling with her words as she explained. "She has to be okay, she can't be sick anymore... it's just...I want to help her and she says she's getting better..."

"She is baby, I talked to her doctor the other day, and she said she's getting there..."

"The only thing we can't do here sweettie is give up, alright?" The girl nodded. Andy wrapped her daugther into a hug as she glanced over at Sam who comforted her as well.

It wasn't until an hour or so had passed, Sam picked his sleeping 11 year old into his arms and carried her to bed.

* * *

 **How you like me now! I'm back into writing RB as this popped into my head after watching the finale last night, only I cannot have the show end without McSwarek having a baby, right?**

 **I do hope you like it and please revrew if you get the cahnce, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's what this is all about**

 **Sam and Andy struggle with their growing family, their victories and limitations and how much they love each other and how far they've come, and learn a valuable lesson along the way. Post season 6.**

 **Feels good to be back! Thank you so much for all the support guys... who else thinks is torture not knowing if we will have another season?**

 **I wish I did but no, I don't own Rookie Blue.**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Hi" a woman shook Andy's hand. "You must be Andy and Sam, and I bet this little one here is Eli, am I right? Well aren't you adorable?"

"He's been really excited about coming for weeks," Andy added in.

"No one is been more excited than us, I'll tell you that." Sam put in with a smile.

"Yes, yes of course, I am so sorry about all the waiting but you know how burocracy is." She said in the kindest way possible, yes Andy knew it wasn't her fault that they had taken so long to actually see Eli, all the way to Vancouver, a trip that had cost Andy and Sam one or two favors from Oliver. "Why don't we come this way?" She led them into a room, brigthly painted and decorated. "Dr. Ryan should be here shortly."

"Thank you." Sam smiled at the woman as Andy took his hand. "You okay McNally?"

"Wanna ask me that in about an hour?" Andy said, squeezing Eli close to her chest. Her ever strong toddler was fondling with the chain around her neck, Sam's latest aniversary present.

"Andy..."

"What if this a wrong call Sam? Why if we do all of this and it doesn't help?" She was starting to freak out, very McNally like. Sam sighed.

"No, don't do this, don't do this to Eli, we've all been working really hard to be here Andy.." Sam knew though that Andy blamed herself for what had happened to Eli, born a preemy, well before his time and with major complications, they told them their child wouldn't survive the first few months, even with all the technolgy around, but Eli had other ideas. He wasn't about to let anyone else stop him from living, he was a Swarek after all, so agaisnt prognosis and odds here he was 14 months later.

* * *

 _"I am glad you could meet me" The doctor said seriously. Andy knew she was about to tell them something was terribly wrong. She instantly took Sam's hand and squeezed it hard. "Please sit down"_

" _I prefer to stand" Sam said firmly. "Let's just get it over with doc"_

 _"I think you should sit Sam" Ashley Cutter had been their friends and doctor since they first found about their first baby, She could quit playing games. Andy took a deep breath, she wasn't going to be able to take it. Sam looked at her for reinforcement. Her eyes were begging him to sit down. He did so._

 _Life had not prepared her for this._

 _"There is no way to say this to a parent, no matter how many of them you have or what you have been trough with them" Ashley said sitting on her chair. "There have been some recent developments in Eliot's tests"_

 _"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked harshily, more than he had intended "Please just tell us"_

 _"Fine" Ashley said sadly "I believe Eliot has a disability"_

 _Those words didn't sound like anything Andy had heard before. She was speaking Chinese, not English. "What?"_

 _"He should be reaching certain milestones by now, like most kids his age." Ashley sighed. " At first I believed it to be because of his prognosis back when he was born, based on how much time he'd spent at the hospital..."_

 _"And now?" Sam asked._

 _"Now I can tell you with the most certainty that Eli has a long way ahead of him and so do you..." Andy's eyes filled with tears, the woman knelt in front of her though, "This doesn't mean you can't get passed this Andy, and it really doesn't mean Eli won't have a happy life, a happy and fullfilled life...It just means you all need to be ready for whatever is to come "_

 _Andy just remembered collapsing in her husband's arms, she could just hear Ashley's voice in her head. 'Andy, Sam, I am truly sorry to tell you this but I believe Eliot to be physically disabled. He hasn't shown any sign of further development like a child his age should have. I know that the books tell you that each child is deferent, but this is beyond that range. I am not sure how severe his condition is. I would have to run some more tests. I am so, so, sorry.'_

* * *

She and Sam had not given up though, not even when life threw them a curve like that, it was ten months later and they were still here, fighthing, no matter how hard it got. They had their future to think about, their children's, it wasn't ann option to turn their backs at this and they weren't about to. Andy's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Oh hey Dad, yeah everything is fine, we still haven't had the chance to see the doctor, how's everything over there?" Sam stared at her as she talked to Tommy, this middle of the week flash trip had altered everyone's lives, including Sofia who was about to see Marlo for the weekend for the first time in months.

"Oh all is good, we are having Marlo over for lunch now and then she and Shane are taking Sofia home." Tommy explained. "She isn't feeling so good but Sofia insisted on wanting to stay over anuway, I told her to keep her phone on, in case something happens."

"Good, that's good, just... could you put her on the phone?" Andy said. Sam arched an eyebrow at her. " Oh hey sweettie, everthing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just helping grandpa with lunch... What did the doctor say?"

"We still haven't seen her..Hey Sof, you sure you are up to this?" Specially because Dad and I aren't there?"

"i was the one who told you to go remember? I am fine. It isn't different from any other weekend at Ma's... I'll be fine, nothing I haven't handled before.."

"Exactly my point, this isn't something I want you handling alone..."

"Andy and Sam Swarek?" A voice said behind Andy.

"You have to go Mom..." Sofia said. "I'll be fine, I'll call you guys as soon as I make it to Ma's okay?"

"Fine sweetie, just...I love you so much..."

"I love you too.."

"Everything okay?" The doctor asked Andy as she hung up, Sam was giving her an inquiring look.

"Everything is great now that we are here." Sam stood up to shake her hand. "Just kids, you know?"

"Of course, of course, Sandra and Ashley have spoken highly of you and little Eli...I am Elise Fordman."'

"Andy." She shook hands with the woman. She looked over at Sam. "i just wanted you to know, we are so ready for this.."

"If you are, then I am too."

* * *

 **There is chapter 2! I do hope you like it! Thanks for reading and all your support guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**That's what this is all about**

 **Sam and Andy struggle with their growing family, their victories and limitations and how much they love each other and how far they've come, and learn a valuable lesson along the way. Post season 6.**

 **Hi guys! Thank you so much for the support! I love writing about Sam and Andy with a family.. It was my favorite prospect in the whole world to see them with a baby... oh well, we do have fanfics for that huh?**

 **If I owned Rookie Blue, Sam and Andy would have had neurotic and stubborn babies by now..**

 **Chapter 3:**

"This isn't a matter of how..." Dr. Foreman explained. "It's a matter of when, what we have here as a key for us is the timing..."

"Okay so what do we have to do?" Andy asked, her attention shifting between her baby and the doctor. "Ashley said he was a candiate for surgery."

Elise smiled. "Yes, children as young as Eli have a better chance at improving by having surgery, but first and foremost I would love if we could do an evaluation."

"And that works how?" Sam fiddled with his wedding ring as he battled the anxiousness.

"I understand you do have other children?" Sam nodded. "How willing would you be to be away from them, for, say... two weeks?"

"You mean the evaluation is here?" Andy asked. Sam turned to look at her.

"Yes, and I would like me and my team to do it personally, if you are willing to make that kind of change so suddenly..."

"It would be difficult but I mean, it's summer so...We'd have to talk to the kids about it."

"It's completely understandable, of course but I would recommend it as being the first step we'd have to take in order for Eli to be a candidate for surgery, we can't just put him under such amount of pain if we are not even sure of the outcome."

 _Pain._

"Of course I understand if you have to consider all the options here," Dr. Foreman smiled at the both of them. "In the meantime I would love it if we could do some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Sam asked taking the baby from Andy as they moved towards the door as Elise continued to explain.

"Just behavioral ones, I would like to see how Eli reacts and interacts with others, specially the both of you." Andy glanced over at Sam as she began rolling her eyes. "You both are very much engaged in his life, am I right? I mean with your job and all?"

"I only work part time now." Andy said defensibly as if she was questioning her ability to care of her children. "But like any working parent we manage..."

"Of course, as a doctor and a mother I totally understand that, I just mean this has to be a full time job on the two of you, mostly like parenting is." Andy smiled at Elise. "Please come this way..."

They came into a large room in which every few steps there was parents with their children and what Andy believed to be an aid for each of them. "This here is our interaction room. We mostly work with parents here and their child to see how well they will do on their own once they are done with our intensive program."

"This place is so cool... Did you see that baby?" Andy glanced over at his son as he clutched to Sam's shirt. He hid his face shyly into Sam's neck. "Come here let's see what we can get our hands on, alright?" She took the baby from Sam as Elise led them deeper into the room as Elise invited them to sit. She called a girl to her side. She smiled brightly at them.

"Sam, Andy this here is Penelope, she's going to be working with us today and see how we do."

"It's really nice to meet you both, I've heard so many good things about you." The young woman sat in front of Andy. "We should start by getting to know each other better, I know things about you but only by reputation, is there something else you'd like to share?" Sam felt his body tense up.

 _Was he really ready for all of this?_

* * *

Sam sighed as he watched Andy cuddle Eli close to her chest as she and Penelope played along with him. "Hard isn't it?" A man said beside him.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it's hard...I've been doing this for three years now and it doesn't get easier. "I'm Peter."

"Sam." He turned around to take the man's hand. Sam smiled. "Seems that you know a lot about this then..."

"Yes, Molly...My daughter is right over there..." Peter pointed out to a few yards to a little red headed girl. "I'm assuming you are new huh?!

"We are." Sam said. "That's Eli and my wife, Andy."

"Cute." Peter smiled. "My wife is back home, we take turns coming everyday."

"Everyday?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, I know it's going to change a bit once she's older and has to go to school but for now, it does work for us. Hard on my kids though, having all the attention mostly focused on her."

"You seem to be okay with it though." Sam let out. "I mean... they have to understand, right?"

"They do, but it's up to us to make it work, for all of our sake...You have any more kids?"

"I do, two girls and two boys. Eli broke the tie there for us."

"I hear ya. Molly was our little girl though. All boys." Sam noticed Eli had began to fuss in Andy's arms and she begged him for help. Sam smiled at Peter and the man nodded knowingly. "Good luck."

 _Luck was what he was going to need alright._

"Man, I didn't know I could be this tired..." Andy groaned as soon as her back hit the mattress. She moved to her belly to watch Eli as he slept on his crib. "Someone else is too."

"Maybe I could do something about that" Sam smirked as he kissed her neck.

"Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do, with the kids I mean, we can't just move the kids over to Vancouver for 3 weeks and expect them to be on board with it." Andy said. "And we for sure can't leave Oliver hanging..."

"I for one think it'd be a nice excuse for a change of scenery. For us and the kids." Sam said with a kiss to her lips. "Certainty changes the mood on family planned vacations but..."

"But what? That's my point Sam, the kids are not forced into this and I don't want them to have and deal with all of it if they don't have to,"

"Andy..." Sam said. "They are already on it, in the middle. They knew we were coming to see a doctor, and honestly McNally, you can't protect them from everything, even though I know you want to. They need to be a part of this too..."

"Fine." She smiled sadly. "But we can't neglect them Sam, no matter how crazy this gets..."

"Of course."He smiled warmly at her. "We can handle this Andy. Trust me."

"I trust you."

"Good."

* * *

"See?" Marlo said with a smile as they entered Sofia's room. "Everything is as you left it." Sofia smiled. Her mother seemed tired. She and Shane had seemed quieter than usual which only meant one thing: She was struggling. It had been almost two months since she had last set foot in her room. She remembered having Sam come late at night to pick her up on a Sunday in which Marlo had not left her bed all day. Shane and Sam had arranged for Sofia to stay with her dad and Andy as things settled but by the looks of it, it wasn't going to be soon.

"I'm gong to go make a call and you get settled, alright?" Shane smiled at her stepdaughter. Shane was a good guy. He was such a balance to Marlo, more than Sam had ever been and having him around had certainly made it easier for Marlo to cope with everything about her disorder.

"Welcome home honey, it's good to have you back." Marlo hugged her child and closed the door behind her."I love you.."

"Love you too Ma, and its good to be home. " Sofia said with a smile.

Sofia sighed, pushing her bag to the side as she looked around her bedroom. It was a good thing she was the eldest because she didn't have to share her room, not that she mined but she enjoyed being on her own.

She loved her sisters and little brother so much. Olivia and Stephanie were 7 and 5 while baby Trevor had just turned two. Things had been normal for them for most of her life, but as she knew, her mother being sick was as unpredictable as the disease itself.

It was so hard though, to be the one to know what really went on with her mother. She got called for dinner, making her way downstairs as she looked at her phone. Her sisters and baby brother were already at the table, she took her usual place between the two younger girls.

Dinner went by without a hitch, her sisters as usual were a pair of bright lights in the midst of it all and they took advantage of the fact that they got to see their sister at home other than just school. "Everything okay Sofia?" Shane asked as he saw her being a little anxious.

"Oh yeah, it's just, Eli's appointment was today and I still haven't heard back from dad, he said he'd let me know how it went," Marlo and Shane looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm sure they just haven't had the chance to sweetie."

"Yeah but... what if..." Sofia didn't want to bring out a word that closely resembled disease, specially in front of her sisters. "I'm just worried, that's all. "

"Well of course, they have been waiting for a spot in the center for months, haven't they? "

"I just hope they can help Eli..." Sofia said staring at her food. They remained quiet for the rest of the meal.

Two hours later as she got ready for bed, There stll No messages from Sam or Andy.

A moment later a pop up appeared.

 _How is everything Sof? It's dad, mom and Eli are already sleep but I wanted to check on you. Give me a call as soon as you wake up._

 _Love you kiddo._

* * *

It was good to be home. The first sign of life came to Sam and Andy in Boo and Bass's barks. Sam opened the garden's door to let the dogs in. "Anyone home?" Andy called. She spotted a note from her dad saying that he'd taken the kids for ice cream.

"It's good to be home huh?" Sam said as he took the baby from her. His baby boy was beat from the flash trip. He picked up the bags with his free hand and headed upstairs, Andy and the dogs trailing at his feet.

As soon as they made it upstairs and Sam was changing Eli into something more comfortable, the front door opened to reveal that Tommy and the kids were back."do not! "

"Did too!" Sam chuckled as the banter continued on. "Ah man, I was hoping for some peace and quiet. " he said reaching the kitchen.

"Daddy!" AJ threw herself at him with a swing as he held her close. "Daddy did you miss us?"

"Of course I did, but I bet you had so much fun with grandpa, you didn't even know we were gone huh?"

"Daddy, grandpa gave us ice cream for lunch, but we can't tell mommy cause..."

"Did he really?" Andy mused as Tommy tried to explain himself and gave Andy a hug.

"So how did it go? " Tommy asked. Andy and Sam sat down in the living room with the kids and Tommy as they told them about the doctor and the center, still saving the fact that they had a prominent trip to Vancouver . For now at least.

"Dad, I think you should sit down.

* * *

 **so what do you think ? thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts with me, I really apreciate it until next time ㈴2**


	4. Chapter 4

**That's what this is all about**

 **Sam and Andy struggle with their growing family, their victories and limitations and how much they love each other and how far they've come, and learn a valuable lesson along the way. Post season 6.**

 **Hi guys! Thank you so much for the support! I love writing about Sam and Andy with a family.. It was my favorite prospect in the whole world to see them with a baby... oh well, we do have fanfics for that huh?**

 **If I owned Rookie Blue, Sam and Andy would have had neurotic and stubborn babies by now..**

 **Chapter 4:**

Sam woke up to the sound of the phone. That never meant good news. "Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Sam?" Shane's voice was calm as he spoke. "Sam something's happened with Marlo..."

"What?" Sam incorporated himself in bed, stirring Andy awake. "Is Sofia alright?"

"She's fine, but she was the one who found her, locked in the bathroom. Man, I think it's just like last time Sam, this is bad man, I thought she..."

"Alright." Sam could hear the regret in Shane's voice. "Don't worry man, I'm on my way, where's Marlo now?"

"She locked herself in Sofia's room. She's fine though, she didn't find her inside."

"Sam?" Andy looked at her husband worriedly. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"You better call your dad McNally..." He told her. "Something happened with Marlo."

"What kind of something?"

"Shane didn't say much, he just asked me to go and pick Sofia up."

"Is she alright? Is Marlo?" Sam smiled softly. "I'm coming with you..."

"Why do you think I told you to call Tommy?"

* * *

When Sam and Andy got over at Marlo's, there was an ambulance, and a few patrol cars outside. Dov and Diaz ran in the detective's direction. "Sam, Andy..."

"Where's my daughter?" Sam asked.

"She and the little ones are in the playroom. Traci's with them."

"Traci?" Andy arched an eyebrow. "Why is Traci..."

"Marlo tried to hurt herself..." Diaz explained. "She didn't come near the kids but Traci says she was psychotic..."

"Oh My God..." Andy ran towards the house, bumping into Shane by the door. His face was bruised and he had a bandage in his hand. "You alright?"

"Fine." He said simply. "They are checking Marlo now, she's in the ambulance headed for General. I just couldn't..."

"Go." Andy told him. "I'll make sure the kids are alright, take them to my dad and then we'll meet you there..."

"Andy..."

"Go be with your wife Shane, I've got it." Andy smiled at her friend. He nodded and after a quick word with Sam, jumped inside the ambulance with Marlo.

"Dad!" Sam was the first one to catch Sofia as she spotted him coming into the room. "Is bad isn't it? I saw Uncle Dov and Uncle Chris outside..."

"Hey kiddo, everyone alright?" Andy asked as she took Trevor from Traci.

"Uncle Sam where are mommy and daddy?" Olivia asked Sam, her big brown eyes begging for an explanation. "Is mommy sick again?"

Sam sighed."Your mommy had to go to the doctors so they can make her all better honey, and your dad's with her."

"So, she is sick.." Stephanie said in a matter of facty. "Is that why she was crying?"

Sam and Andy had done this a few times already, and it terrified them that the girls were getting older as to understand what was really going on with their mother.

"Can we see her?" Olivia asked.

"No, honey not right now..."

"We have to wait until your daddy calls so we can go see her." Andy explained.

"But in the meantime what do you say if we go over at our house and have a sleepover, I'm sure AJ will love to have you guys share her room. What do you say?" Sofia smiled at her sisters. She had gone trough this so much than they had and always put on a brave face for them, truth be told, this was actually the first time since they had memory that this had turned out as bad.

"But will mommy be okay?" Olivia asked again. Sam kissed the little girl's forehead. "I don't want her to be sad no more."

"She won't sweetie, the doctors will take care of her I promise..." Sam said.

He really wasn't that sure.

When they made home, the kids were asleep and it wasn't that hard to leave them in Tommy's care. Sofia pf course refused to stay put and wanted to go see Marlo.

"Honey, listen to me is already a bit late for you to be up, no matter how much you love your mom alright? Plus I need you to stay here and help Tommy out, make sure you sisters aren't too scared..."

"But..." Sofia bit her lip. "But what about me dad? What if I am scared too?" Sam and Andy looked at each other.

"Sof..."

"No! You didn't see her, I know she's scared too. Terrified. She doesn't want Shane to take the kids away. She kept begging for him to help her.." Sofia turned around, storming out to her room.

* * *

"Nothing still? " Andy asked as she spotted Sam by Sofia's room, the door was slightly opened bit he didn't have enough courage to go in, not after having experienced what he did last night, still in her anguish Sofia had managed to fall asleep and he sat with her for a little while. Soon enough she began to have nightmares. And Sam understood that not only had Marlo begged Shane to help her bur she begged Sofia too and she had indeed tried to, but she failed, sending her mother to s frenesi.

"How long have you been standing there for? " Sofia's voice came from behind Andy.

"Not long..."

"I..."

"All night huh?" The eleven year old mused. "I told you dad, I'm fime."

"Are you really cause it didn't sound like ..Sofia sighed , rolling her eyes as she went.

"It's nothing that I haven't handle before.." She told him.

"Exactly. ..you shouldn't be dealing with this, you're just a kid, my kid and I'm gonna do everything in my power to protect you..."

* * *

"I swear I'm too old to be sleeping in that couch. " Tommy began as he encountered Andy in the kitchen making a bottle for Eli, soon all the kids would be awake.

"How many times have I told you to take Milo's room? He won't mimd.."

"Kid was already sleeping when I got here. Next time." Tommy took a sip from his cup. "Listen sweetie, with evertything that's happened, I haven't had any time to talk to you about the Vancouver situation. You sure you want to take the children? Even though this happened? "

"Dad...it's exactly because of this that I want to go. I'd be good for us, for Sam and the baby. "

They heard a thump coming from upstairs. It was probably Sofia.

"Whoa, when did Sofi get here? wasn't she with her mom?" Came Milo's groggy voice. "When did grandpa? "

"Well..."

"Something happened with aunt Marlo, didn't it? That's why Sofia is yelling at dad and the little ones are all cooked up in AJ's room?" patted the seat in the kitchen island.

"Yes, something did happen. She's at the hospital where the doctors are making her better." She told him. She never believed in lying to her kids about something like that, specially since all that happened with Marlo which affected the whole family, inquiring more questions from her son.

"Is Sofia okay?"

"Oh why are you always so sweet huh?" She hugged her eldest child. "She will be, we just have to be very supportive and help in anyway we can..."

"Mom... Now that we're are been honest and all?"

"Oh"

"When were you planning on telling us you guys have to go to Vancouver for a while?" Andy raised an eyebrow. Sometimes that boy was too much like Sam it was scary.

"Well, where did you hear that?"

"Grandpa and you were talking and I just happened to be passing by..." He shrugged.

"In the middle of the night?" Andy inquired.

"I got thirsty..."

"Of course you did, well if you must know, dad and I have been thinking about bringing you guys along..."

"Awesome! Could we go to a Canucks game?"

"Is that all you think about?" She giggled at the instant change in her very shy but inquisitive boy. "We can talk about it."

"Alright!"

"But... first and foremost this is about Eli's doctor sweetie, which I know is sort of a touchy subject for everyone but maybe I'd be good for all of us to do it as a family. What do you say?"

"So, the doctor came trough?"

"It did and that's mostly why we have to go."

"Hey Andy..." Sam came into the kitchen. "A word?" Andy touched her son's arm slightly and ask him to help out getting breakfast for the little ones while she had a little talk with Sam.

* * *

An hour later, she found herself with Sam and Marlo's kids trailing behind her as they had received a call from Shane about Marlo.

"Andy, Sam." Dr. Anslow met with them in Marlo's room as Shane had taken her for a walk. "So nice to see you."

"Hey Doc. How's Marlo?"

"She needed some fresh air." He told her. Eyeing his patient's children. "But yes, she's better."

"Is she coming home soon?" Olivia asked.

"I'm afraid not soon enough." He said sweetly.

"What's that mean?" Sofia snapped at him. "You just said she's better."

"She is indeed, but I don't feel so sure about sending her home so soon, and when you see her, she'll tell you the same thing, she and I have come to an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" The 11 year old said.

"Sofia?" Marlo's voice said from behind.

"Mommy!" the two little girls went on to hug their mother, as Shane held on to Marlo. Sofia met her mother's gaze. And she knew.

She'd have to go away.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Thanks for reading and for all your support, don't forget to review if you get the chance.**

 **Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**That's what this is all about**

 **Sam and Andy struggle with their growing family, their victories and limitations and how much they love each other and how far they've come, and learn a valuable lesson along the way. Post season 6.**

 **Hi guys! Thank you so much for the support! I love writing about Sam and Andy with a family.. It was my favorite prospect in the whole world to see them with a baby... oh well, we do have fanfics for that huh? Still no word on season 7, I guess we'll have to resign ourselves that FF may be the only way to see McSwarek with babies...**

 **Also so sorry for taking forever to update, I honestly didn't have the time... anyhow... on to the story.**

 **If I owned Rookie Blue, Sam and Andy would have had neurotic and stubborn babies by now..**

 **Chapter 5:**

Sam woke up earlier than usual. It had been a week since Marlo had been taken away, Shane had decided to leave Toronto and head off to his parent's home not so far from home as he still wanted to be close to his wife, as for Sofia, she had decided to remain home with Sam and Andy as she struggled with missing her mom and appearing to the strong for everyone. Darn it. Sam knew she'd gotten that from him and he cursed under his breath as he imagined what his daughter might be feeling, he had an idea, after all, his family hadn't been without issues and he'd lost his mom at an ealy age so it wasn't all lost to him.

"Sam?" Andy touched his arm. "Is it almost time?"

"Almost, we still have a few hours until we have to get up." He told her.

Andy turned to face her husband. It amazed her how he could be so calm, if it was up to her she'd be up already as they had to be in the airport in a few hours. And they had to pack up five kids, Tommy had offered to take the dogs home with him for as long as they needed it but Andy still wondered how they would manage to have everyone busy and still focus on Eli as much as they needed. She really wanted Tommy to come along but his doctor had said it wasn't good for him to fly in his condition.

"We should get up now though... The car will be here in about 3 hours to pick us up."

"Take a deep breath Andy, that's plenty of time." He told her.

"Sam.."

"McNally..."Sam sighed. He heard the baby monitor though and figured that was his cue to get up. He gave his wife a kiss on the lips and told her to just rest her eyes for a bit. He'd start everyone up for her.

"Big day today huh mister?" Sam said as he entered Eli's room. The baby was there in his crib, holding on to the bars as if he wanted to get up... and it broke Sam's heart he couldn't, his brothers and sisters were already out and about at his age, but he wasn't strong enough to hold his body up with his legs just yet, not for long periods of time anyway it took a giant effort for him to even waddle when he was being held so if he stood it was only for a moment. It was then that Eli pulled himself up so that Sam could take him, and the proud father of 5 smiled, offeting his hand so Eli could help himself a bit.

"Sam?" Came Andy's voice as he picked the baby up.

"That wasn't even five minutes lady." Sam said amused as he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Wanna go back to bed?"

"No, I'm already up. " She said in a matter of facty. "Here, I'll change him."

"Nope, i've got it, why don't you and begin breakfast?"

"Fine, whatever." Andy walked over to her son and kissed his forehead. "Since when does daddy like to change your dirty diapers huh?"

"Since I've done it forever." Mused Sam. "Now go, me and my little man got some talking to do." Andy raised an eyebrow and did as she was told.

"Mama's really getting on my nerves over this doctor thing..." Sam told Eli as he giggled and kicked his legs up as Sam changed him."I know she just nervous about it, but its driving me crazy."

* * *

"Passes?" Andy made a list in her head as she poured some milk over Charlie's bowl.

"Check." Milo said as he rose the documents for her to see.

"Again with the list Andy? I've already checked it." Tommy said. "Sweetheart it's fine, i'm going to be staying here anyway..."

"I just don't want us to forget anything." She told him. She heard the beeping of a honk outside, that was their cab. "Sam! We have to go."

Then appeared Sam with AJ In his arms and Boo and Bass trailing behind him. "Daddy I'm sleepy.."

"I know sweetie." Sam craddled her head as he grabbed one of the bags with his free hand. "We all tired..."

"I'm not!" Charlie piped in.

"Well then you can help daddy with the bags right after you finish that and brush your teeth." Sam told him, much to Charlie's delight.

"Lets just hope she sleeps trough the whole flight, come on boys, Sof, we've got to go." Andy rushed her two eldest boys out as they helped Sam the best they could. Andy took a hold of her baby boy and grabbed her bag.

"Mom..." Milo called after her. She was already putting handing the bags to the cab driver. "Mom?"

"Come on buddy, let's hustle!" Sam hurried his kids along.

"But dad..."

"What?"

"Passes?"

"Oh yeah... crap, okay..." he grabbed the documents from his son and brushed off his hair. "Good thinking, now lets go..."

"I thought you said you checked." Andy said wih a smug smile.

"Feels good to rub it in huh?"

"It does..." Andy leaned to kiss him. "Okay, are we all set to go, just let me count heads, one, two...5 we are good."

"You ready for this McNally?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..'"

* * *

Sam leaned his head back on the seat as he tried to close his eyes for a bit, Andy had taken the easy way out and joined the two youngest on a nap while Sofia, Milo and Charlie all reamined awake. Sofia was plugged in into her music, not that she was very talkative lately. Charlie was watching a movie.

"Dad?" Milo nudged his arm soflty.

"Huh?"

"This doctor is the real deal, right? For Eli I mean..."

"Well, she seems optimstic. which is a good thing, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess. I just, I wish I was the one going to the doctor instead of Eli. he's so little." Sam's head turned to his son and his arm wrapped him into a hug."You think he's scared?"

"Nah, he's just probably thinking... where is it that we are going again?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah, probably.." Milo took so much after Andy it scared Sam sometimes, she insisted he was just like him but inside that little head and heart he just saw his wife and how she cared about everyone.

"Hey, I almost forgot..." Sam got something out of his jacket. "Your birthday was a few weeks back but I just knew we couldn't pass this up."

Milo's eyes lighted up. How in the world had Sam found Canucks tickets beat him, but he guessed it was one of the perks of his job, he was good at getting his way."dad! This is awesome!"

"Good thing you packed your jersey?" Milo's smile widened. Yep, he always did.

The last thing Sam saw before closing his eyes again was Milo's bright smile as he cuddled closer to his dad.

And for now, that was enough for him. Whatever might come next, he'd handle it.

* * *

 **I'm trying to give each kid their propper moment even though it seems its just about Eli or Sofia, but I love the idea of McSwarek interacting with their kids and getting to know them too. Sorry for the late and short update...**

 **Hope to see you soon though and don't forget to review if you get the chance.:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**That's what this is all about**

 **Sam and Andy struggle with their growing family, their victories and limitations and how much they love each other and how far they've come, and learn a valuable lesson along the way. Post season 6.**

 **Hi... I'm back! Heard the news today and in case you haven't I'm sorry I am way too heartbroken to accept so I might as well just resign myself to writing**

 **If I owned Rookie Blue... uh well...**

 **Chapter 6:**

"Sam?" They had just gotten to the hotel. Two joined rooms connected by a door. The flight had been easy enough. 4 hours and so with 5 children was never easy but her kids were well behaved. And she had had Milo and Sofia to help with the youngest ones.

"Hey, you sure we don't need this whole'Sunshine bundle' thing? Sam asked coming into the room. which contained two queen size beds, Sofia and AJ would be sharing a bed while the boys had theirs as well.

"No, that's only if he has to be admitted. We had this whole thing planned out with Oliver, remember?" Sam smiled grimly. "What?"

"Speaking of Oliver, I can't believe he knows people who own hotels... I mean..."

"That's what you're surprised about?" Andy mused at him. "You're unbelievable..."

"I...In a good way, right?" She tossed him one bag.

"Mom! There's a pool, can we go to the pool?" Milo asked. "Please?"

"Yes! Please?" His younger brother echoed.

"Okay, sure, we can go to the pool but, just... is everyone's stuff in their room?" Milo and Charlie looked at each other.

"Mine is..." Said Sofia. "By the way, Eli is awake..." Andy glanced at the baby monitor. "He's with AJ, didn't cry..." Andy smiled at her eldest child. she always seemed to be hands on when it came to helping.

"Thanks sweetie..." Sam smiled at his girl, kissing her forehead as he moved past her. "I guess we could go to the pool if... Everyone's ready in... say 10 minutes?" The children scattered around, as Sam pulled Andy to the side and into their room, in which AJ and Eli were watching cartoons in the bed.

"Hey munchkin, wanna go to the pool?" the little girl's became wide, cartoons forgotten. "Go on, everyone's getting ready..."

"That was easy." Laughed Andy. "I wonder why we don't have a pool at home."

"They'd never get out of it for one McNally... and do you know how much heating costs? We'd have to drop at least two kids... to..."

"Sam?" Andy placed a finger on his lips. "Shut up."

* * *

Sam led the way as Andy and the kids settled by the pool, three kids with floaties and under ten was a lot for two parents but luckily he and Andy were experts at this point."Here" he offered Andy, she handed him the baby, Eli instantly squealed in delight. "er..." he babbled.

"That's right buddy..." Sam leaned his back against the pool wall as he offered his free hand to his wife.

"Daddy?" AJ sat next to Sam on the steps of the pool. "Can we play cannonball?"

"Cannonball?" Sam inquired. "Now?" Her smile matched her mother's so much. Out of all their children, their little girl was the one who took after McNally the most and he was quite happy with that.

That's how it went. Cannonball consisted on Sam tossing his children from his arms to the pool. Andy sat there, with Eli in her arms, he'd mostly clap after one of his siblings laughed or someone water-splashed Sam.

"Mommy!" He squealed, Sam turned around, he had this look to him that only meant two things: Passion or teasing and they weren't exactly in bed so it had to be that he was thinking of tossing her too.

"Don't... you better not do whatever you are going to do Swarek!" Andy giggled as Sam came at her as a lion to his prey, she held on to Eli, but to her horror, Sofia took the baby from her before she could process it so it only meant there were not defenses between her and her husband.

She was at his mercy.

And she was hitting the water just a moment later, much to her children's delight.

"You're dead!" She tried to grab him and Sam simply made her giggle. Then kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

Andy kissed Sofia's forehead as she turned off the TV, finally the last kid was down for the night. "Andy?"

"Sh..." She hissed. "Come on..." they returned to their room where Eli was sleeping soundly. Sam wasn't an idiot, he knew his wife, he knew how stressed she'd be about the next day, how she'd have to drag all her children along. Sofia was used to hospitals, in reality they all were. That was no lie.

"What are you thinking about? I think I can hear your brain working overtime..." Sam sighed as he snuggled closer to her. "Tomorrow's gonna be great Andy.."

"I know..."

"So?"

"So...I don't know!"

"I thought you just said you did." Sam bantered along.

"Sam! Seriously you're not helping..." She mused frustrated.

Sam sighed. He moved away from his spot and Andy shivered at the lack of contact. "Come here."

He stood by the window. The hospital was in view's range so they'd walk there. "Sam..."

"McNally...Come here already.." She groaned and stood up, mechanically shooting a glance over her little boy's sleeping form.

"What?" She stood in front of Sam, resting her weight on him.

"What do you see?" She turned back at him rolling her eyes, much like their 11 or 10 year old children. "Turn around and see..."

"Fine." She sighed. "The city, the hospital."

"Right. We are not home, that's the first step McNally...We're here finally and we can't pass this up, even if it means your brain hurts, but if it does, there's a bunch of people over there I'm sure would make a trill out of opening you up." Andy felt her throat feel dry.

"I'm just so scared Sam..." She tried to hold her anguish but as soon as he opened his arms, she collapsed against him. Sam kissed her forehead and comforted her. It was basically all he could do.

He remembered that feeling quite well...

* * *

 _It was a day like any other. Sam had come home around dinner time._

 _"Daddy!" AJ was the first one to spot him, her toddler self waddled on her way to his arms._

 _"Hey munchkin...Where's your mama?" Sam asked._

 _"She sick, tummy..." AJ said, her face full of worry. Sam arched his eyebrow, making his way upstairs with his little girl in his arms._

 _"Andy?" He went into the room to find his wife in bed. He saw that Boo was by her side. "Hey baby would you go and find Sofia for me please?" He told AJ. She nodded as Sam put her down. "Andy?" He touched her forehead. She seemed a bit warm but not too much. "What's wrong with your mama there Boo?" he told the dog._

 _"Ugh... she's too pregnant..." Came a mumble from Andy."And is your fault...Again..."_

 _"Hey McNally, excuse me but it takes two to make a baby remember?" He joked along jumping on to his side of the bed, bunking away the dog, who found a seat by the edge of the bed._

 _"Believe me, I do.." She said a bit more playful, but she knew there was still something wrong with McNally, she loved, I mean went nuts whenever she was pregnant so Sam just guessed it was a hormonal thing, he'd done it turned to face him with a smile._

 _"What's wrong?" Sam asked sweetly, touching her nose. "Anything I can do?" Andy gave out a loud sigh._

 _"You could... you know, go all_ _Detective Swarek and make sure the little ones are fed and bathe and in bed by 9?" She gave him the most adorable glance. "Please... I don't think I can get up, I'm just too tired."_

 _He loved though Andy as hell but... man he adored vulnerable Andy as well._

 _"Dad?" Sofia came into the room._

 _"Hey there Sof, listen I need some extra help tonite, how would you like to do some detective work?" He winked as his daughter and with a quick kiss to his wife he whispered. "I've got this McNally..."_

 _It was about 3 hours later that the children were in bed, a little past 9, not too bad for him and his little helper Sofia to actually make it._

 _"Well I don't know how we did it, but we did..." Sam came crashing into bed, Andy was watching TV._

 _"Thank you...You really are my hero Sam Swarek..." She cuddled closer to her husband as exhaustion took over Sam a few moments._

 _He wasn't sure how he managed to wake up, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not when Andy began to scream in pain._

 _"Sam? Sam? Something's wrong." He heard Andy gasp in pain. "I think..Oh god, I think my water just broke..."_

* * *

 ** _There you have it guys... so Andy isn't ready for the next day but it seems Sam won't leave her side... and plus she's Andy McNally, nothing she can't get trough, don't forget to review if you get the chance :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**That's what this is all about**

 **Sam and Andy struggle with their growing family, their victories and limitations and how much they love each other and how far they've come, and learn a valuable lesson along the way. Post season 6.**

 **If I owned Rookie Blue... uh well...**

 **Chapter 7:**

Sam walked alongside Milo. Both wearing their Canucks jersey. The excitement on his kid's voice was worth all the favors he had had to pay out for them to be here. Just the two of them.

Sam wasn't going to lie. He knew how it was for Milo to be the big brother and that his siblings almost always had Andy or Sam's attention. That came with the job of being the eldest of the brood. And still Sam always managed to have some type of alone time with him. Sometimes during the night, after dinner, they would sneak out for an hour or two to practice on a rink that belonged to a parolee Sam once knew.

"Dad?" Milo pulled him back from his thoughts as he continued to talk. "So? Can we?"

"Ah? What buddy, sorry you lost me for a minute there."

"I said..." Milo was rolling his eyes in a very McNally sort of way. "Can we stay after the game? Maybe some of the players will come and see fans." Sam touched his son's shoulder as he pushed him along, so he wouldn't lose sight of him.

"We'll see little man, we have to get back to the hotel. Your mom is all alone back there and We have to get a move on early."

"Oh, okay..." There was a clear disappointed tone in his voice. And Sam flinched. This trip wasn't really about either of them or a family vacation, not really . "At least we have good seats huh?"

"You can practically smell the sweat..." Joked Sam, pulling him closer.

"Gross!"

* * *

Andy sighed as exhaustion washed over her. 4 kids tucked into bed and her two boys having a good time bonding over sports. It had been a pretty good day. Mostly.

It had been already two days into the center's program and it was taking a toll on everyone. Specially her baby boy.

She could still picture his red chubby face begging her to help him as the doctors took him. She could hear Sam whispering comforting words to Eli as he held him because he didn't want anything to do with her.

Andy sighed. This was a good thing.

"Why are you still awake?" Came her husband's soft whisper. Had it really been that long?

"I was just... Waiting for you. How was the game? Did Milo like his surprise?"

Sam's smile widened at the memory of his child's face when Daniel Sedin, who scored last and won the game had come personal to wish Milo a happy birthday. Sam turned to watch his son transform. He was shy for a moment and then a little fire ball.

Speaking of fireballs.

"Mom!" The little boy came into the room, still high with excitement. "You'd never believe what happened at the game?!" He suddenly covered his mouth cause his little brother had just stirred from the crib next to the bed.

He hushed his tone as he told her. Milo would occasionally turn to Sam for reassurance. "It is was so cool!"

"I'm sure it was." Andy told him.

"And now is way passed your bed time. Let's get a moving..."

"But..."

"You heard him bud, good night "

"Fine." He huffed. He leaned to kiss his mother and then turned to Sam."you're the best dad!"

"Well, I try." Sam brushed his son's head softly. They watched the boy move to bed. Andy then patted the spot next to her. "I do have to thank Collins for his, him and his mighty connections. "

"It does pay to be a mighty detective here huh?" Sam made a face. "I'm kidding Sam...

"Too bad he left 15th..." Sam huffed.

"You missing Nick? That's a new one Swarek."

"I don't... It's just one more favor I'll have to pay up."

"Well you might just have to pay soon enough because he invited us over for dinner. Him and Juliet."

Sam gave Andy an incredulous glance. "Oh, you're serious..."

"Of course I am. He said she'll have his nanny take the kids for pizza or something... So are we going?"

"We are." Sam said after a moment. "If that's what you want." Andy bit her lip. She did want to. It had been a long time since she had seen either Nick or Juliet and when Price had told Collins about the imminent trip they were having, Nick had looked her up and called her. She did really miss Nick, not in a romantic kind of way of course, they both had their lives and their own children and Andy was sure the person that could get close enough to Nick was his wife.

* * *

"So Sam, Andy... Today we're going to try something slightly different. We're going to get into the water with Eli... See how it works." Kelly them. That woman was the sweetest person ever, but as far as Andy was concerned she was getting on her nerves. Just because her child's cries weren't something she could get used to.

Eli did giggle a little as she changed him and she sighed. She knew Eli didn't hate her. Not in the least, but she hated herself because her baby was suffering. And she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Andy? Are you okay?" Sam was going into the pool with Eli first. Then she would join in.

"I am. Let's do this."

At first it was like any other summer day when they took the kids to the pool. It was just her sweet baby giggling because Sam had made a face or because he was being lifted up.

Then the real work began, even though this time didn't feel like the last few days. "It gets some time getting used to." A woman said next to Andy. "First time?"

"Obvious huh?"

"A little. I had that same look on my first time, it does get easier."

"You sound like my husband. He's on me all the time about trying to relax. But... I just can't...does that make sense?"

"It really does." The woman said kindly. "I'm Laura."

"Andy."

For the first time since getting to Vancouver, and even though she had Sam and the kids, she didn't feel that alone.

* * *

 **So sorry for taking forever! It's been crazy with me finishing college but hopefully I'll get to write more soon!**

 **Please review if you can ㈴2**


	8. Chapter 8

**That's what this is all about**

 **Sam and Andy struggle with their growing family, their victories and limitations and how much they love each other and how far they've come, and learn a valuable lesson along the way. Post season 6.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update but life's been pretty hectic in this New Year! Wishing everyone the best of years!**

 **Chapter 8**

It really had been long since Andy McNally had seen Nick Collins. Too long Andy would say, but he had ben doing his thing playing hot shot detective ever since moving into town, Juliet in tow. They had both now settled down, kids and all in the big city, their lives much like Andy and Sam's now. Their kids were adorable of course, little Nicky had just turned six, and Katie followed two years later, safe to say their very unexpected surprise was finding out they were having a new baby a few months ago, to wich Juliet had made some witty remark about how Nick was off to the doctor's before they ever had sex again.

Andy was the first to spot the pair and kids in tow in the middle of the hotel lobby. "Andy." Nick smiled as soon as he saw her. Andy hugged her old friends without a second thought, Juliet's small but prominent bump between as they hugged. "Look at you!"

"I know, don't tell me, I don't even know how you do it, I mean with five..."

"You're too far behind, let me tell you..." Andy mocked her friend with a smile as she totted Eli in her arms.

"So everything is set, Erin will be staying with the kids in the house while we go out." Nick told Andy as they made their way to the car, a van way too crowded.

"We thought it wouldn't be wise for us to bring the kids along in case we didn't fit, I guess we were right huh?"

Sam had exchanged a shake and a glance with Nick and nedless to say they were each other's kids godparents but somehow it still stung somewhere inside Sam that he and Andy used to date.

"So Uncle NIck, you have the same job as dad does in the city?" Milo asked.

"You could say that..." Nick turned to look at Juliet. "Your dad told me you went to a Canucks game... must've been pretty awesome huh?"

"It was!" Milo's eyes shined "Still can't believe he got such good tickets!"

"Hey! I happen to be very good at presuading peple and getting my way, it was easy getting those..."

"Was it?" Nick mused much to Sam's dismay. He rolled his eyes at his former rookie. "Sure it was..."

"You keep waiting for them to grow up but they never do huh?" Andy whispered to Juliet.

Yep, they didn't.

* * *

Andy was concerned about leaving a poor girl caring for her brood. But Nick insisted she could handle it. So she reserved herself to enjoy the night, kid free.

"So, do you know what you're having yet?" Sam asked.

"No, I for one would like to be surprised, since this will be our last one." Juliet mused, Nick rolled his eyes at her.

"That's what you think, I thought that would have happened , two babies ago." Andy smiled.

"Speaking of which, how's little Eli doing?" Juliet asked omce she'd watched Andy kiss Sam. "Only one more week to go, and then..."

"Yeah, he's been such a trooper, can't say the same thing about me... it's been driving me nuts that all he wants is Sam..." Andy let out. Juliet eyed Sam for a second, "I mean, I'm his mom, he's supposed to like me better, you know?"

"Andy..." Sam began. "He's just, I don't know, somehow he feels like you're trying to hard..."

Uh oh.

"Trying too hard?"" She said with a low voice. I'm trying my hardest to help our son Sam!"

"I know that McNally but..." Juliet could see tears in Andy's eyes.

"You come with me..." She told her. "And you, please call the sitter to check on the kids"

And with that they were gone, Juliet having to drag Andy along.

* * *

"He just doesn't get it, you know? " Andy looked at herself in the mirror, this wasn't how she had pictured this to go. "He didn't give birth to those kids, I did, he's the dad, everything is easier for him..."

"Andy...listen to me, I know how this goes, I'm a mom too and I get that sometimes Nick comes home at night late and he tells me he's sorry for missing diner, I know how hard it is for him to miss stuff, and it sucks for me too. That feeling of emptiness, of not spending enough time with my kids."

"Yeah, but you have no idea what it's like... having to deal with all this crap and that, Sam just comes in and saves the day, it's not fair..."

* * *

"She ddoesn't give herself a break man, her dad raised her alonel she should know better than to drive all in, no matter what, and I get it, she's Andy but.." Sam admitted to Nick.

"They certainly do not think they need any help, and then they blame us when we don't do enough..."

Sam gave him a grim smile. "man, if I could, I'd give my kid my legs so he wouldn't be putting up with all of this, but all I can do is try and be there. As much as Andy allows me to. "

The ride back to Collins's place had been a quiet one. All the kids but Sofia and Milo were sleeping, and because Andy still seemed to be worked up, she didn't want the kids to see her like this, she knew they'd ask questions.

So all she could do was try to be civilized.

And it broke Sam's heart that she blamed him for not doing enough.

* * *

 **stay tuned for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**That's what this is all about**

 **Sam and Andy struggle with their growing family, their victories and limitations and how much they love each other and how far they've come, and learn a valuable lesson along the way. Post season 6.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update but life's been pretty hectic with moving away and getting a new job...hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 9:

Sam had gone to bed with a headache. You could say his heart hurt more than anything.

"Sam?" He heard Andy whisper. "Are you awake?"

If he was she didn't notice. "I don't know what I'm doing Sam, the last thing I want is to argue."

They've been so upright. So tense with everything and she knows it's affecting more than her sleep. It's taking a toll on her marriage.

On her partnership with Sam.

"Mom?" It's Sofia. She's probably super quiet because she hadn't heard her at first.

"Honey, everything okay?" Andy is thankful her child can still fit next to her in bed so they don't have to wake up Sam.

"Did you and dad have a fight?" She asked softly.

"We... I can't lie to you can I?" Andy sighed. Sofia was staring at her with Sam's eyes. She couldn't lie to those eyes.

"Was he mad about uncle Nick?"

"What about uncle Nick?"

"Was he mad because you used to date?" Andy stared at her child in the darkness of the room.

"I heard you and dad talking..." Sofia put in. "So is he?"

"No sweetie, I don't think that's it. I think he's just tired. We all are and we miss home."

"I do. I wish I could see mama now that she's better. Shane said she could be coming home soon."

Marlo. With everything going on Andy had totally forgotten about Marlo. "Yeah when did he tell you that?"

"He called a few days ago. I picked up," Sofia said as a matter of facty, I didn't want you or dad to worry."

"That's sweet baby, thank you, but you know we don't want you to be with this on your own, it's our job to take care of you kids."

"She is my mom." Sofia noted and Andy sighed.

"Of course she is. And you are always so good at making sure she's okay."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Eli going to be okay?" Andy bit her lip. Two weeks at the center wouldn't make magic but Andy strongly believed that it would put them on the right path to making a life better for Elliot. Even if it meant sometimes everything was going to be messy.

"He will get better, that's for sure. We just have to keep working hard, all of us to make sure he's the best he can be. Does that make sense?"

Sofia nodded. "So how are you going to work together if you and dad are arguing?"

For her young age, Sofia made a good point and Andy wondered how she would talk to Sam.

She woke up before everyone else the next day. They still had 3 days to go at the center. And then the weekend before heading home meant they could all do something fun as a family. "McNally?" She felt Sam stir as she got out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Sh... Go back to sleep. I'm just going to check on the kids. Sofia was here was last night."

"She okay?"

"She got some news from Marlo and apparently didn't tell us." Andy told him.

"What sort of news?"

"That's she's better, which is more than I can say about us. What the hell was that last night Sam?"

He moved to check on Eli and then sat by the edge of the bed, rubbing his face.

"I've been asking myself that too." Sam said truthfully. "I'm sorry."

Andy stared at her husband. A lot of things had changed the last 10 or so years since they had gotten married. But Andy and Sam without bickering wasn't really them and that was okay, but the last two years had really been hard on them both. "Come here." She hated going to bed upset, and mostly not having Sam hold her.

So she did sit close to him. Her back to his chest as he kissed her cheek softly, "I was stupid okay? You are not trying to hard, you are being McNally, super mom... Super cop and my wife and I am an idiot to even question it." Sam told her.

Andy could feel tears flood her eyes.

"I'm sorry too... I just wish there was more we could do... For Sofia and Eli and for us and..."

"Remember when we had that conversation about Duncan messing up and how you always had such faith in people?" Of course she did.

"I'm asking you to have faith in me Andy... In us and..." She was about to say something when he placed q finger to her lip. "You are his mom yes, but you are not alone in this and that's something I want you to understand. I married you and I adopted puppies with you and had babies because that's what I wanted, to do with you..." Andy was a hot mess now.

"Mommy..." Andy heard her baby boy behind her. She turned to look at him and he was holding on to the railing on the travel pen, staring at her with a tired smile.

"Come here you." She left Sam's embrace and took the baby with her back to bed.

"Daddy..." Eli tried to reach for Sam and rolled on his side to reach him making Andy smile. He squealed when Sam got a hold of him. "So what do you say mommy? We still have it on us to keep going with this?"

* * *

 **How did you like it? This is coming to an end soon!**


End file.
